


Reformed

by Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Military, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: (Set in the year 2000 for storyline purposes)17 year old Jared Padalecki has a habit of getting himself in trouble. When he gets caught breaking the law he's given the option of jail time or a military reform school to be under the intense training of Sergeant Jensen Ackles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this fic was inspired by a few pictures a friend of mine sent me. The boys in uniform yummm!! Anyways this is a military fic and I am not an expert on the subject but will do my best to keep it as close as accurate as possible. I am going to try and update as often as possible. I will NEVER abandon a fic so don't worry about that happening! Anyways all feedback is welcome =)

"You sure you're good to drive Pads?" Chad asked as he drunkenly tried to buckle his seat belt.

"For the tenth time I am good! I am better than good, I feel fantastic!" Jared tried sticking the key in the ignition of his Mercedes but missed. He finally got it in on the third try. He was totally fine! Just to be safe he pulled out a small clear baggie, poured a little of its contents on his hand and sniffed it. Jared tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the drug worked its way through his system. He put the baggie away, put the car in drive and took off.

The next thing Jared knew was that he had no idea where he was. Wherever he was it was bright as fuck and loud, the constant beeping was driving him nuts. He went to move his hands to cover his ears but he couldn't. He finally managed to open his eyes and when he looked over he saw that both of his hands were cuffed to the bed that he was laying on. He began to take in his surroundings and realized he was in the hospital.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. How's the hangover Jared? Hope it hurts real bad."

Jared groaned as he looked over and saw his brother sitting in a chair across the room. Great! If his brother Jeff was here that means that whatever happened, his dad was already aware of it. "What happened?" Jared asked as he looked down to inspect himself. Nothing appeared to be broken, he was however in a shit ton of pain.

"What happened dear brother is you fucked up yet again. Quite spectacularly I might add. Were you really that high and drunk that you don't remember anything?"

Jared closed his eyes and tried to think. He remembered the party he was at with Chad, he remembered the hot twink that sucked him off in a bathroom while he sniffed lines off the bathroom sink, and he remembered getting in his car but that was it. He shook his head and hoped for once his brother would take pity on him and explain what happened.

"You made it a total of two blocks from the party you were at before you crashed your car in to a parked car. A car belonging to a cop who had no problem calling his buddies and having your ass hauled off. They had an ambulance take you and Chad here."

Jared interrupted, "Fuck, is Chad okay?" He felt like a dick that he hadn't even thought to ask how his best friend was.

"Your partner in crime is fine. Since he wasn't driving and wasn't nearly as intoxicated as you they let him go home this morning with his parents. You however have a mild concussion from hitting your head on the steering wheel and you have a hell of a black eye." Jeff explained as he got up and made his way over to Jared's bedside to hit the call button. "Doctors are going to want to talk to you now that you're up and make sure there's no underlying damage. Once you're cleared they're taking you right to the courthouse."

Jared knew what that meant. His father, the honorable Judge Gerald Padalecki made it perfectly clear that he was done using the pull he had with the local police station. There wasn't gonna be a slap on the wrist and a fine this time around. Jared knew he was in deep shit. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up in handcuffs. Wasn't even the second time. Growing up with a father as strict as his, he rebelled every chance he got. Jared Padalecki, the black sheep of his family, the eternal bad boy with no regards for anyone but himself.

"It's good to see you awake son. I'm Doctor Peril and I am the neurologist on call right now. When you were brought in we found you suffered a mild concussion but now that you're awake I want to run a few more tests and as long as they all come back negative you should be good to go in a couple of hours."

Jared nodded and let the doctor do what needed to be done. He was so not looking forward to what was going to come next.

 

************************

A few hours later Jared found himself in the courthouse holding cell getting ready to face a judge that was thankfully not his father. A court officer approached the cell followed by his brother, who at the moment was also his attorney. "They're ready for you Jared. Don't speak unless spoken to, and for once in your life can you actually be apologetic for your actions?" Jeff shook his head at his younger brother.

The court officer cuffed him again and led him out in to the courtroom. When he finally stood in front of the judges bench he realized it was one of his fathers friends, Judge Reinhold. Jared wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. He hoped the man would take pity on him being as he knew Jared personally.

"Mr. Padalecki I wish I could say it was good to see you but that is not the case. Having looked at your record, the fights at school, the suspensions you have, and the other small infractions on here I think this time around you would do better spending the next two months in a juvenile detention facility."

Jared was pretty sure his heart stopped. He thought he would get some community service and a fuck ton of fines but juvy? No way was he spending the rest of his summer in juvy. Before he could voice his opinion his brother chimed in.

"Your honor please, Jared may have gotten himself in to a lot of trouble the past few years but deep down he's a good kid. I don't think juvy is the right place for him. Is there anything else we can do? He plans on making full restitution as far as damages caused to the car of Officer Young.  There has to be something else." Jeff pleaded on his brothers behalf. He didn't think his little brother could handle juvy. Yes he was going down a pretty dangerous path with the drinking and drugs and all the fights he got in to but he knew the kinds of people that were in those detention halls. Gang members, rapists, people that Jared did not need to be around.

The judge sighed, "There is one other option, a military reform school run by a personal friend of mine. Jared will spend the next two months there learning how to be obedient and how to respect himself and others."

"That sounds perfect your honor, thank you so much for giving him the chance to better himself." Jeff nodded at the judge.

"Jared Padalecki I hereby sentence you to two months at the Camden Military School in South Carolina. You will be picked up and taken there tomorrow morning at 0:600. You turn 18 next month so If I see you in my courtroom again you won't be going to juvy, you will be going straight to jail! Do you understand me son?" Judge Reinhold asked.

"Yes sir I understand." Jared didn't even look up at the judge as he spoke. Two months in a military reform school? Jared wasn't sure if that was going to be a better or worse option than juvy but he knew he was about to find out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sergeant Jensen Ackles stood with his feet apart and his hands behind his back as he waited for the bus with his latest recruits to arrive. This was only the second set of kids he was in charge of since arriving here at Camden Military school. Jensen had just finished his fourth year in the Army and had gained the title of Sergeant. He was already reenlisted and set to head back in a couple of months. At the request of his Sergeant Major, Jensen was asked to take the position as the head of the military reform school. Considering he was once a recruit here, he didn't hesitate to take the position. This place was the reason he was where he is today.

The bus pulled up at exactly 0900, he loved punctuality. He made his way over to the open door and stepped inside. Standing again with his hands behind his back and his feet apart he looked around at his new recruits. There were 8 boys in total. Jensen made sure to review all their case files last night in his office. He knew most of the offenses these boys had committed weren't the worst he's seen, especially when he himself attended the school. But they were still pretty bad. He looked at all their scared faces, he knew from experience the thoughts that were probably running through their heads. And their thoughts were not even close to what was about to happen to the them over the next couple of months.

One face in particular caught his attention. The boy with the shaggy brown hair and the most hypnotizing eyes he has ever seen. Being gay in the army was unheard of. Jensen was sure there had to be others like him, but nobody talked about it. If you were found to be a homosexual in the army you were immediately discharged. And even though it would be an honorable discharge, Jensen made sure that he was never to be found out.

His father, General Ackles, was already well aware of his sons sexual preference. That was how Jensen had ended up here in the first place back when he was just 16 years old. His father had caught him red handed on his knees giving a blowjob to their next door neighbors visiting nephew. If Jensen had known his dad was set to be home early that day he never would have started anything with the kid. His father being the hot head that he is promptly threw the boy out, told him to get lost and not to come back before turning his attention on Jensen.

After getting the beating of his life Jensen was driven the very next day down to Camden Military School, where he finished out his high school career. When he first arrived Jensen was miserable. He couldn't believe he ended up in a place like this all because of who he was attracted to. He learned fairly quickly to keep that part of himself quiet. He made the mistake of mentioning it to one of the other boys and later that night he ended up getting jumped by 3 boys. They called him names as they punched and kicked him. One of them even spat on him after calling him a name he wish he never heard. The next day when his Sergeant asked what happened he wouldn't give up the kids who did it to him.

The beatings went on until the boys finally finished their sentences. Jensen was the only recruit there who wasn't court mandated to be. His father signed his life away until he was 18 and would finish high school. After those boys left Jensen made sure to keep his secret to himself. The only time he allowed himself to fulfill his sexual desires was when he was allowed to leave the school for holidays. Jensen made sure he drove himself a few towns away just in case. He didn't want it getting back to his father. And so it went like that until Jensen finally graduated.

Once he was finished at Camden, he decided to enlist in the army. His father was so proud of the decision he welcomed Jensen back with open arms. He believed the school had reformed Jensen of his sexuality and that he was cured. Jensen didn't even bother to explain to his father that being gay didn't need a cure, it was just something he was born as and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Instead he kept his mouth shut, something he learned as he was away.

Before he knew it he was headed off to basic training at Fort Jackson where he spent the next four years of his life working his way through the ranks and becoming the best version of himself he could be. Now after his first four years in the army, with the title of Sergeant under his belt he couldn't wait to hopefully have a lasting impact on these kids lives the way his life was impacted when he was a recruit at Camden.

He caught the eye of the beautiful boy with the shaggy hair before he cleared his throat to introduce himself. He knew this boy was going to be trouble for him, those eyes were seriously captivating, he never wanted to stop looking at them. The boy seemed to catch on and he smirked at Jensen as he licked his lips. Yep. Trouble. Big big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared was in love. He silently thanked Judge Reinhold for forcing him to end up in military school. Jared figured he could take anything this place could dish out as long as he got to stare at that beautiful face every day for the next two months. The man in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. From those long eyelashes that fanned out over the most gorgeous green eyes Jared has ever seen to the most adorable freckles sprinkled over the mans face. He noticed that the beautiful man kept bringing his focus back to Jared. At one point he lingered on Jared just a little too long and Jared made sure he let the man know he was caught, and very very interested.

"I am Sergeant Jensen Ackles. You will address me as Sergeant Ackles or Sir. You may not be enlisted in the actual military but we run this school the same way basic training is ran. Which means you will respect all commanding officers, you will also respect each other. You have all been court mandated to Camden. If you step out of line and are kicked out of the program you will go right to juvy. I will be in charge of you for the next couple of months. Your day will begin at 0500, I expect all of you to be lined up inside the barracks when I arrive. Today I will give you a tour, you will eat in the mess hall, unpack and report in front of the barracks at 14:00 so we can get to know each other. Now follow me!"

Jared watched the other boys stand up and grab their dufflebags and follow Sergeant Hottie, err Ackles, off the bus. Jared couldn't help but stare at the way the Sergeants pants hugged his perfect tight round ass. Jared only stopped staring after one of the other guys elbowed him.

"Don't even think about it. That man is as straight as you are not. Name's Mike Rosenbaum." The boy stuck his hand out waiting for Jared to take it in his own.

"I'm Jared, Jared Padalecki. And I am telling you he is not as straight as you think. I caught him eye fucking me when he first got on the bus." Jared shook Mike's hand with a smirk, he knows what he saw.

All of a sudden the rest of the group came to a halt. When Jared looked up Sergeant Ackles was right in front of him.

"Do we already have a problem here recruit? Did I give anybody permission to speak?" Jensen practically yelled in the his face.

Jared took in the mans features even more now that they were close up. He didn't want the rest of the guys to think he was scared of the man. Jared wasn't scared of anyone, well except maybe his father.

"Nope no problem here, just getting to know my new friend here." Jared smiled sweetly, fully displaying his dimples. He knew most people couldn't resist them, it was part of his charm.

"No problem here Sir!" the green eye man reminded him.

"Ooh kinky. Nobody has ever called me Sir outside of the bedroom." Jared snickered as the rest of the recruits tried to control their laughter. He couldn't tell if the Sergeant was angry or turned on, his face was turning a pretty shade of red.

"I see we have a comedian among us. What's your name recruit?"

"You can call me yours if you'd like." Jared knew he was flirting with fire but he couldn't help it. He knew the man in front of him was attracted to him and he wanted to see how far he could push before the Sergeant broke. "But everyone else calls me Jared Padalecki."

"Again Padalecki, when you speak to me you will either begin or end with Sir or Sergeant. Now drop and give a hundred for your lack of respect for your commanding officer."

Jared doubted his comedy act was gonna win over the object of his desire but he was sure as shit gonna earn the respect of his fellow recruits. He learned in high school that when you're as big and tall as he is and throw in the fact that you can also make people laugh, they generally leave you alone when it comes to being picked on. And being gay definitely made him a target for that.

He had been fortunate enough to only have gotten in to one fight due to his sexuality. He put the kid in the hospital and after that nobody brought Jared's sexuality up in a negative way again. At least not to his face which was fine by him.

Jared reached in to his pocket and took out his wallet. He grabbed a hundred dollar bill and held it out to Sergeant Ackles. "So what exactly does a hundred get me? Please tell me it involves your mouth and my cock, Sir." Jared winked at the man who now stood completely dumbfounded.

Jensen smacked the money right out of Jared's hand. "I meant a hundred push ups recruit but now you can make it one hundred and fifty! And if I were you I would cut the cute class clown act otherwise you're going to end up with a one way ticket to juvy." Ackles threatened.

Jared didn't want to push any further at the moment. He saw the nods of approval the other guys gave him for his act of defiance, he made his point.

He stripped off his shirt with a wink and dropped down and started counting out his push ups.

 Jensen turned and addressed the remaining recruits, "You may all think you got off easy by coming here instead of juvy but let me tell you right the fuck now, I own all of your asses for the next two months. You will do what I say when I say it no questions asked, no back talk, no smart ass remarks. If you think I'm bluffing about sending you right to juvy, test me. I guarantee you won't like the results." 

Jared's hands were starting to hurt, he could do 150 push ups without a problem but out here on the dirt with rocks cutting in to his hands it was harder than normal. He didn't want to show any weakness so he powered through it. He noticed Jensen looking down at him as he continued his punishment.

"I'm going to stay out here and keep an eye on recruit Padalecki, the rest of you head inside with Corporal Kane." Jensen waved over his fellow soldier.

"Corproal Kane, please take the new recruits on their tour of the camp while I deal with this troublemaker here."

Kane nodded and led the boys off to explore the barracks.

Jared began to slow his pace exponentially, he felt his palms dripping with blood but he refused to give up. He knew he would have to prove himself to Sergeant Ackles. HE may have gotten the respect he needed from the other guys here but he definitely lost whatever respect he could have had from the man in front of him. He kind of regretted his actions, if there was any chance of hooking up with the beautiful Sergeant it probably flew out the window. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he stopped counting. 

"Stand up recruit!" Jensen shouted. It took Jared a moment to push himself up, his hands were seriously fucked. Jensen must have noticed something wasn't right because he was grabbing both of his wrists before he realized what was happening.

"Fuck Jared your hands! Why didn't you tell me you were doing push ups over broken rocks?" Jensen began rubbing his thumbs in circles on Jared's wrists as he inspected his hands further.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't want to show any weakness. I wanted to complete my punishment without complaint Sir." Jared couldn't stop watching Jensen rubbing his wrist. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. "Look I want to be honest with you, that guy you saw wasn't me. I mean obviously it was me but like its my defense mechanism. I've been doing it for years, ever since I realized I was gay as a way to gain respect. I just needed them to see that I don't take anyone's shit, I can't let myself look weak. But I am sorry Sergeant, I didn't mean to start off on the wrong foot right off the bat." Jared took a deep breath and looked up through the fringe of his bangs to gauge Sergeant Ackles reaction. He definitely wasn't expecting what happened next.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching POVS back and forth in this chapter.

Jensen realized that he was rubbing circles on Jared's wrist and without thinking he pushed the recruit back with so much force the poor kid fell and landed on the ground. Jensen couldn't help the wave of guilt that crashed over him when he saw the hurt and confused look on the boys face. He had apologized and opened up to Jensen, trusting him with a secret that he himself could never share. And what does Jensen do? He goes and hurts the damn kid. 

However it was better than the other thought that crossed his mind. He was half a second away from grabbing Jared by his brown floppy hair and kissing the life out of him. But Jensen knew he couldn't do that. Jared may be gay and not have have to worry about the consequences of acting upon it but Jensen didn't have that luxury. If someone found out he was gay or actually caught him kissing a recruit he would be discharged immediately and he would lose everything he had worked for over the last 6 years of his life. So it was better to let Jared think he was an asshole so he could keep himself safe. 

"Get up and follow me, I'll bring you to the medic so they can clean out your hands and wrap them up. And don't think you're getting out of training tomorrow." Jensen brushed some invisible dirt off his uniform and started walking toward the medical building. He didn't even glance back to make sure Jared was following.

"Jesus Jensen the new recruits haven't even been here for an hour and you already injured one? That's gotta be a new record." Doctor Harris joked. He hadn't known Doctor Danneel Harris very long but she was quickly becoming one of his favorite people. Between her quick wit and sense of humor, she was definitely someone Jensen enjoyed having in his life.

"Nah just a new recruit who mouthed off and decided to do his 150 punishment push ups over a bunch of rocks. Nothing life threatening but he tore up his hands pretty good. Can you take care of him for me?"

Danneel smiled and proceeded to  look the recruit up and down as she nodded her head toward the examination table. "Take a seat recruit I'll have you patched up in no time."

Jensen couldn't manage to look at Jared yet so instead he told Danneel to send the recruit to the mess hall to meet back up with everyone else once she was all set. Once he got her affirmative response he ran out of the medical building as fast as he could and straight to his office. As soon as he got inside he slammed the door shut and slid down the door. He hoped that Jared wouldn't tell anybody about his horrible actions.

 

**************************************************************************

"So tell me recruit, what could you possibly have done to piss off Ackles within the first five seconds of being here?" The pretty red head asked as she rubbed peroxide over his cuts.

"Doesn't matter. He's a fucking dick and I can't wait to get the hell out of this place." Jared huffed.

He still couldn't believe that Jensen went from hot to cold so quickly that it could have given him whiplash. Jared had been rejected in the past but not before he even had a chance to really make a move. He was sincere in his apology and he thought that Jensen would accept it and they would move forward. He didn't expect to be thrown on the ground for his efforts. He had to assume Jensen was still in the closest and that's why he freaked about the small intimate gesture. He knew all about the military's Don't Ask Don't Tell policy, it had to be difficult to be a gay man in the army.

He started to feel bad for Jensen. If that really was the reason he pushed Jared he thought he should go talk to the man and make sure he knew that he wouldn't tell anyone anything. Jared was a jerk but he would never ever out someone, that was just cruel. As soon as the Doctor finished bandaging him up he was going to go find the Sergeant and try talking to him, again.

"Listen uh.."

"Jared. Jared Padalecki."

"Damn that's a mouthful. Ok well listen Jared, you just got here so I'm gonna give you some advice. Sergeant Ackles may be tough but he is fair. Whatever you did I'm sure you deserved your punishment. In the future try to stay on his good side, you can learn a lot from him, he's a good man."

Jared nodded, "Could you tell me where I could find him? I would really like to apologize for my actions."

"That's what I'm talking about, I knew you looked like a good kid. Head out the door and his office is in the second building to the right. His name's on the door you can't miss it. And Jared, I hope this is the last I see of you in here." she winked and turned her chair and started some paperwork.

Jared grabbed his duffle and made his way across the camp to Jensen's office. When he finally found it he knocked gently. "Sergeant Ackles it's me. Umm Jared Padalecki. Can we talk please Sir?"

Jared wasn't expecting the door to open and see this beautiful man with red rimmed eyes like he had been crying. Jared's heart broke, he didn't mean to make Jensen cry. Jensen wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and sniffled as he pulled the door open more to let Jared inside. Jensen went and sat behind his desk and put his hand out to offer up the seat on the opposite side for Jared.

"Jared, I am so sorry. I should have never ever pushed you like that. You absolutely deserved that punishment but in no way shape or form should I have laid my hands on you like that. It was inappropriate and I can't apologize enough and I will understand if you need to speak to my superior officer about the matter."

Jared shook his head, "Sir no. I provoked you and made you uncomfortable talking about my sexuality. You didn't do anything wrong. I swear on my life I won't tell anyone anything about what happened. I would really like to get back on the right track with you."

Jensen let out a deep breath, "Thank you Jared. God your first day here and you were already hurt and had to witness your commanding officer cry. I swear I'm not normally like this. And please don't think your sexuality makes me uncomfortable. It's just, well..."

"I get it Sir. At least I think I do? I don't want to make assumptions but if it's what I'm thinking Jensen I promise your secret is safe with me." Jared realized his slip of using his Sergeants name and immediately began to apologize. "Sergeant Ackles, Sir, fuck I am no good at this shit. You obviously could've guessed since I'm here in the first place. What's my punishment for this one Sir?"

"Don't worry about it Jared. After what I did to you today, it's fine. I'll let it slide this one time, but you have to address me properly from here on out okay?"

Jared nodded, "Yes Sir. Thank you Sergeant Ackles. I really am going to try and be better. I don't want to disappoint you." Jared meant it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to change overnight but for some reason he just didn't want to let Jensen down. He was going to try his hardest to get through the next two months with little or no punishments.

"Good boy Jared. Now go ahead and find your way over to the mess hall for some grub and I'll see you later for the get to know each other meeting. You're dismissed recruit."

Jared smiled another one of his big dimpled smiles and headed out to meet up with the other guys. Feeling a little lighter after his conversation with Jensen, he hoped the rest of the day only went up from here.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was beyond embarrassed for the way he acted today. He was a Sergeant in the damn Army and here he was crying in front of a recruit. Even though he and Jared had come to an understanding he was not going to let the kid think he was soft. Tomorrow during training he was going to make sure Jared knew he was to be taken seriously. He absolutely wasn't going to cause him any more physical harm but he needed to take back control.

Jensen pulled himself together and made his way over to the barracks. The recruits should be almost finished with their lunch and then they would be heading over to unpack. Once inside he made sure that everything was in order, beds were made, chests were cleaned out and ready for the recruits to put their belongings away but not before he went through them and removed any contraband. He knew the recruits were gonna love that part.

Corporal Kane led in the boys and had them all line up in front of Jensen. "First things first, before we get to bunk assignments, Corporal Kane and myself will be going through your duffles. We will be taking any and all weapons, food, wallets, and electronics." The echo of groans was just as he expected.

"You can't do that! I need my phone, I'm a very important person where I live and I need it for business purposes." One of the recruits explained.

"Your small time drug business isn't a real business and that is precisely the reason for you being here. You broke the law and now its time to suffer the consequences."

The kids jaw dropped, Jensen knew he was probably wondering how he knew his business was something to do with dealing drugs. But you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. What other business could a 17 year old kid who was shipped here really have?

Jensen walked over to the corner of the room as Kane followed close behind to grab a few boxes for the recruits to but their contraband in. The boxes are taped up and put away in a storage room for the duration of their stay. "All of your belongings that we confiscate will be returned at the completion of your time here. Unless it is something illegal in which case it will be disposed of. If you have any weapons I suggest you tell us before we search and find them ourselves." Jensen was told that there had been an incident once before where the commanding officer at the time sliced his hand open on some kids switchblade that he didn't bother telling anyone he had. Jensen was not about to make that mistake.

Jensen was happy to see that only two of the boys had any weapons on them. They held out their pocketknives and Kane pocketed them both until they could be locked away. The boys began going through their duffles and placing items they were not allowed to have in the boxes he had provided. He and Christian would still do their own search but he was hoping that nobody would try to sneak anything past them.

He walked in front of each boy and examined the contents of their boxes, most of them were filled with iPhones, headphones, ipads, laptops and junk food. One recruit had a handful of Playboys in his box. Jensen smirked and moved on to the next box which was filled to the brim with candy. Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, Swedish Fish, Gummi Bears, someone had a serious sweet tooth. When he looked up to the recruit who the box belonged to he was surprised to see Jared behind it looking slightly embarrassed. He had seen Jared's body earlier when he decided to do pushups shirtless and he definitely didn't seem to have the body of someone who ate so many sweets.

After Jensen finished examining the boxes he signaled to Kane to start his own search. Jensen went down to the other end and began his own search. Surprisingly they both came up with nothing that any of the recruits were hiding. Maybe he got lucky with this bunch and they weren't going to be as problematic as the last group he had. If the only trouble that he had was the incident with Jared earlier he would consider himself lucky. A nice easy two months before he headed back out for his next tour with the army.

Jensen passed out markers and tape so all the recruits could label and seal their boxes. Once they were finished Kane collected the boxes and headed out to lock them up in the storage room. While he waited for Kane to get back he decided to read off the bunk assignments which also helped him put faces to the names in front of him. There were 10 bunk beds inside the barracks. Being that there were only 8 recruits he could very easily put them all in their own bunks but part of the program was about team work and getting to know their fellow recruits so he doubled them up. He also wanted to see if these boys had enough control not to argue over who gets the top bunk.

"Alright in bunk one we have Welling and Rosenbaum. Bunk two we have Hartley and Carlson.  Bunk 3 is Amell and Padalecki. Bunk 4 we have Ventimiglia and Collins."

As they all walked to their bed assignments, he heard a voice demand top bunk. There was always someone in the group that had to make a big deal about it. He heard a voice reply saying, "Don't worry about it, I prefer the bottom anyways." Jensen looked over at Jared who winked at him before sitting down on the bed. He figured nobody else caught on to Jared's double entendre. Jensen shook his head, this kid really was going to be the death of him.

"Alright men, line up! Hands folded behind your back and feet shoulder width apart. I want you all to pair off with someone, tell them about yourself. Let them know your name, why you're here, where your from, things like that. After 10 minutes you'll hear my whistle blow and then you'll switch off and do the same thing again. You will keep doing this until you have met every single recruit. This is going to be a long two months gentlemen, better get acquainted with each other." Jensen blew the whistle and watched the recruits pair off and begin the exercise.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared honestly didn't care to get to know any of his fellow recruits. He would be out of here in two months and he could go back to real life. But he knew he would have to play nice in order to stay on Jensen's good side. So far he had gotten to know almost all the other guys there. He learned that Mike and Tom were best friends and they both got caught shoplifting, which didn't sound so bad until Mike explained they stole over $2000 worth of stuff and that anything over $1000 was considered grand larceny.

Most of the other guys were here because they got caught either smoking or selling pot. They all seemed to be pretty cool guys for the most part, even if one or two of them seemed a little weird. Jared was now sitting with his new bunk mate listening to him go on and on about his girlfriend back home and how hot she was and how tight her pussy was. Definitely not anything Jared was interested in listening to.

"So you got a girl back home or are you more the play the field kinda guy?" his bunkmate asked.

Jared had made a few jokes earlier in the day with Jensen when he first got off the bus but he didn't know if the guys took them as him just trying to fuck with Jensen or if there was any truth behind them, which there was. He assumed from his earlier interaction with Mike that he could tell Jared was gay and he wasn't sure if Mike was planning on telling everyone so he figured he would do it himself.

"Umm definitely no girlfriend back at home. No boyfriend either at the moment either."

Jared didn't even have a chance to look up to see Amell's face before he was knocked off his chair and thrown on the ground. He obviously made a bad judgement call by coming out. Jared didn't fight back but he did try to protect his face as Amell landed a few good punches. He could feel blood trickling from his lip and his eye was killing him. He couldn't have been on the floor for more then 30 seconds before Amell was pulled off of him by Sergeant Ackles.

"Get the fuck off of me! Did you know there was a fag here!? I don't want this fucker sleeping under me he could try touching my junk in the middle of the night or something. Fuck that I want him out of here!" Amell screamed.

Jared rolled his eyes, why did every straight man automatically think every gay man wanted them? "Trust me sweetheart you're not my type." Jared looked up and saw the smirk Jensen was trying to keep off his face as he held Amell back.

"Kane go take Amell outside, he's about to run 20 laps for fighting with another recruit. And then 100 suicides for the disgusting language he used. Discriminatory remarks and fighting will not be taken lightly. If it happens again Amell you're out of here."

"Whatever, just make sure that he is not here when I get back. You can't make me sleep with him." Kane grabbed Amell from Jensen and let him outside.

"Is anyone else going to have a problem with recruit Padalecki?" Jensen asked and Jared really hoped Amell was the only homophobe in the group. Thankfully nobody else spoke up. However he wished he would have waited long and tried to gauge how everyone's reactions were to gay people. He should have casually brought being gay up in a conversation to see how they all reacted before he came clean. Oh well too late now. At least all he got this time was a split lip and a bruised eye. It could have been worse.

"The rest of you stay in here, continue getting to know each other. You have some free time before dinner and then lights out. Today is an easy day but tomorrow get ready to work hard and push yourselves! One of the other Officers will be here to take you all to the mess hall. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning gentleman. Padalecki get your stuff and follow me."

Jared couldn't believe Jensen was actually making him leave the barracks. How the hell was it his fault Amell was a homphobic bitch? He should be the one to leave since nobody else seemed to have any issues with it. This was so fucked. But he went over to the bunk, grabbed his stuff and followed Jensen out as the rest of the recruits began whispering among themselves.

As soon as they were outside and out of ear shot of the barracks Jared went off. "With all due respect Sir what the fuck? Why do I have to be moved when he started it? This isn't fair." Jensen kept walking and didn't respond. Jared didn't want to push so he just followed the man until they were so far from the camp he couldn't see the barracks. Where the hell was Jensen taking him?

They walked up to what appeared to be a small one story house and Jensen took out a key, unlocked the door and let Jared inside. He followed Jensen through the living room and in to a bathroom. "Sit on the the lid of the toilet I want to clean up your lip. If i brought you back to Doctor Harris again today she would probably kill me."

Jared did what he was told. He also figured out that the bathroom he was in had to be Jensen's. His Sergeant brought him to his house! Jared guessed it made sense not to bring him back to the medical building again to avoid the wrath of Doctor Harris but to bring him to Jensen's home? He was a little bit confused but also pretty excited. He would get to check out where the beautiful man lived.

Jared was pulled out of his thoughts about Jensen's house when the man himself began dabbing his lip with a cotton ball. He couldn't help but stare up at those green eyes that looked so full of concern at the moment. When Jensen was finished cleaning up the blood he gently ran his thumb over Jared's bottom lip and looked right back at him. Jared didn't know who leaned in first but the next thing he knew they were kissing.

Jensen kissed very softly and hesitantly. Jared wasn't sure if it was because he was second guessing himself or because he was being cautious of Jared's split lip but either way he didn't care. He didn't want cautious, he wanted deep and passionate. So he took it upon himself to try and coax Jensen to open up. Jared lifted both of his hands up and placed them on the back of the Sergeant's head and pulled him in even more. Jensen let out a small gasp and that gave Jared the perfect opportunity to lick in to the other man's mouth. He could easily see himself getting addicted to the taste of this beautiful man. Jared worked his tongue around Jensen's, sucking on it every so often. He then pulled back and began nipping on Jensen's bottom lip until he let out a moan.

The sound must've hit Jensen because he was suddenly pulling back. "Jared we gotta stop. I really really don't want to but fuck we shouldn't be doing this."


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen couldn't believe how badly he was fucking up today. Ever since he locked eyes with Jared Padalecki he seemed to forget everything he had learned over the last 6 years. He was a Sergeant in the Army, he should have more control than this. As much as he wanted to do nothing more than to scoop the boy up, throw him on his bed and fuck him until he couldn't walk, he had to control himself. He had way too much to lose for just a quick fuck. And even if it did last the next few months he just couldn't risk it.

After seeing what happened to Jared though his heart broke and he was instantly thrown back to when the same thing happened to him while he was a recruit here. He didn't want history repeating itself. Jared was lucky he only caught a busted lip and bruised eye, it could have been much worse. Jensen wasn't going to let anything else happen to the kid if he could help it. The thought of letting Jared stay in his house very briefly crossed his mind but that would be far too tempting. No, he would put Jared in one of the other barracks. 

"Jared man I am so sorry. I know I keep sending you mixed signals and that is really not fair to you." He lifted his green eyes to meet hazel ones. "I want to, you have no idea how much I want to but there is just too much at risk here. I could lose my job and I could be discharged from the Army. I could lose everything."

Jensen had no idea what it was about this kid that made him throw caution to the wind but he was going to do everything in his power to fight the temptation. Maybe he would have Kane work with him for the next week or so just to put some distance between them. First things first, he definitely needed to stop being alone with Jared. 

"Grab your bag I'm gonna take you over to one of the unused barracks to keep you safe."

Jared rolled his eyes, "I still don't get why I'm the one that needs to be removed. I get it's for my safety but nobody else seemed to care that I'm gay. He should be thrown in some empty room not me!"

Jensen knew he was right, it was unfair to Jared to be the one isolated but he just didn't want to take the chance of anyone else turning on him. He was about to make what could possibly be another mistake in a long list of mistakes with this kid but he had to tell him his own story. Maybe then he would understand why Jensen was doing this.

"You're right, but I need to tell you something. And this can not leave this bathroom, promise me Jared?" Jared stuck out his pinky and Jensen smiled as he locked his own pinky around the kids. "When I was a recruit here I made the mistake of trusting someone I thought was my friend with my deepest darkest secret. Nobody besides my parents knew I was gay and they only found out because I got caught with another boy. Anyways after I told him, he and a few other kids decided to jump me one night. Roughed me up real good. And it kept happening for weeks until they finally finished their time here. I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you Jared. You don't know these guys they may seem fine with it now but who knows? And I just want to keep you safe."

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen up and in to the circle of his arms. "Thank you for trusting me with that Jensen, I swear I won't tell. And thank you for wanting to keep me safe." Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, reciprocating the hug. A hug he could do, a hug was harmless. They stayed like that for a minute, Jensen soaking in the firm arms holding him, Jared's chin resting in the crook of his neck. This felt really good, a little too good. Jensen had to pull out of the hug when he noticed he was starting to get hard. 

"Grab your bag I'm going to show you where you'll be staying and if you have any more problems you come right to me recruit. I made the mistake of being too proud to fess up about who was hurting me and I regret it." With that Jensen made his way out of the bathroom and Jared followed. Grabbing his bag they both stepped out of the house and walked to Jared's new home for the next two months. 

When they got inside Jared walked over to the nearest bed and threw his stuff down. He felt bad that Jared was going to be spending his nights alone so he did something else he was hoping he wouldn't regret. He pulled out his ipod and a bag of gummi bears that he grabbed on the way out of his house and handed them to the kid. "Hide these and if you get caught with them by anyone else I'll make sure I'm the one who gets to dish out your punishment. I won't let you take the fall for this but you also can't tell them I gave them to you. Then we'd both be in trouble. Consider this my apology for everything that happened today. You’re a good kid Jared I can see that and if things were different..."

Jared frowned and nodded his head. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Jared, and I'm serious if anybody does anything I need to know." With another nod from Jared, Jensen walked out and headed back to his house. He needed a little alone time. He couldn't get the memory of them kissing and how good Jared felt against his body when they hugged out of his head. 

As soon as he got himself in to his room he stripped out of his uniform and laid on his bed. He ran his hand down his chest and worked his way until he had a firm hold of his rock hard cock. He began to stroke himself to thoughts of how good Jared's lips felt on his and how good they would feel wrapped around his dick. He ran his thumb over the tip, feeling pre cum gather on his finger. He began stroking himself faster, imagining how it would be pounding in to Jared's tight little ass. Jensen started to wonder if Jared would make quiet little grunts and moans or would he be loud, talking dirty and screaming Jensen's name. Before he knew it he felt his orgasm creep up on him and with Jared's name on his lips he felt a burst of hot wet fluid all over his hand. 

Yep just like he thought, Jared Padalecki was going to be trouble, big big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get worse before they get better. Sorry don't hate me=)  
> Also an extra long chapter yay!

Jared was exhausted. His first official day as a recruit was torture. Not only did he have to wake up before the sun was even up but he had been worked to the bone. All the push ups and pulls up and suicides were nothing compared to the obstacle course they were made to run. Climbing over walls, crawling through mud underneath barb wire, running through freezing cold water. Torture! 

Another form of torture was watching Jensen and not being able to talk to him. The man had for the majority of the day not even given him a second glance. He mostly worked with Corporal Kane and another Sergeant named Momoa. The only time Jensen even talked to him was when he was making sure he was okay after Amell knocked him over during one of the training exercises. Jared was not going to let that asshole get to him. He could push him all he wants, he was not going to stoop to the guys level.

After the day he had he was relieved to come back to his private room, turn on the iPod Jensen gave him and snack on some of the hidden Gummi Bears. He laid there flipping threw the songs that the Sergeant had put on there. It gave Jared an insight to what kind of man Jensen was. You could tell a lot about somebody by the music they listened to. And from what he could gather, Jensen was a very complicated man. He had everything from Metallica to Bon Jovi to Nsync. Jared couldn't help but laugh, Jensen definitely didn't seem like the boy band type. Jared drifted to sleep to the mellow sounds of Justin TImberlake's voice and he would never tell a soul about it.

The next week went by pretty much the same. That's one thing he came to realize rather quickly here, there was a routine and schedule for everything and very rarely did anything change. Day in and day out he would wake up, eat breakfast, complete his training exercises, run the obstacle course, break for lunch, do more training exercises until the sun went down, had dinner, and went back to his barracks. There was no free time to just hang out and talk to the other recruits other than meal times. And the only time the routine changed was when they were told that every Friday they would each have an hour of mandated therapy.

Jared was really not a sharing and caring kind of guy but the therapist, Dr Cortese, was a very sweet lady and easy to talk to. He told her about his father, the Judge and how strict his household was while growing up. She told him what he already knew, the reason he rebelled so much was because his dad ruled with an iron fist. Most kids raised in such households rebelled in some way, obviously Jared was kind of an extreme case. The drinking, the drugs, the fighting. He just kept pushing and pushing to see how much he could get away with before his father just throw him out or he ended up in jail. Obviously that last one didn't turn out quite like he expected, he was honestly glad. 

Jared began drifting off to sleep. Jensen's iPod was on as usual, which meant he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. Before he even realized what was happening he was thrown on the floor, a pillow was held over his face, while he was being kicked and punched all over his body. Jared couldn't breathe, between the blows to his body and the pillow smothering him. He suddenly felt a sharp pain across his chest, a knife. He had no idea how someone had snuck a knife past the bag check. Cut after cut were being made across his chest. Jared was trying to fight the darkness that was creeping in, he wanted to fight, he wanted to live. But his body could only handle so much and the darkness consumed him.

Jared woke once again to the beeping sounds of medical equipment. He kind of wished this time he woke up with a hangover as opposed to how he was feeling now, everything hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Jensen was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the hospital room. Why would his Sergeant be here after the way he kept his distance over the last week? Didn't he have more important things to do, like having a camp to run? Jared's thoughts were interrupted by a flood of pain rushing all over his body. He looked over and noticed the I.V bag attached to a needle buried in his arm was empty. Whatever pain meds, if any, they were given to Jared were all out. He struggled but finally managed to press the button calling for a nurse.

A nurse walked in and before she began to speak Jared put a finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet and then pointed over to Jensen. She nodded in understanding and walked right next to Jared's bed. "Your boyfriend must really love you, he hasn't left the hospital since you were brought in." she smiled at him and Jared suddenly felt all the color drain from his face.

"No ma'am he's not my boyfriend, he's my Sergeant at a military camp. I'm just one of his recruits." He corrected her, he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. He didn't want Jensen to get in trouble. 

She smiled again, "Ah so he's here because of a sense of duty. Well that is still pretty admirable. Anyways what can I do for you sugar? The doctor is going to be with you shortly now that you're awake."

"I'm in a lot of pain, any way you could help me out? I'm also kind of starving" As if on cue, his stomach growled to prove his point.

"Absolutely. And I'll come back with something to eat as well, you are however on a liquid diet so only Jello and soup for you sugar." She headed out of the room closing the door as quietly as she could but not quietly enough because green eyes were suddenly looking right at Jared as the door closed.

Jensen immediately got up and made his way over to Jared's bedside and grabbed his hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. "God Jared I was so scared. When you didn't show up for the morning line up I sent Sergeant Momoa to get you and when he found you..." Jensen couldn't seem to finish his sentence as his eyes began to well up. 

"It's okay Jensen, I'm okay. Well I mean I'm in a fuck ton of pain and my body hurts all over but I'm alive. That's all that matters right?" Jared gave a half smile trying to comfort the older man.

Jensen nodded, "Has the doctor come in to see you yet?" Jared noticed that Jensen was still holding his hand but he wasn't going to draw attention to it. He was enjoying the contact far too much.

"No I called a nurse to refill my pain meds and she said he would be in soon. Do you know what's wrong with me? I mean I know I was kicked and punched, and I think I remember being cut before I passed out."

Jensen scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Umm yea. You have a lot of bruising, you also have two fractured ribs. And uhh, the cuts on your chest..."

Jared wasn't sure what Jensen didn't want to tell him and he honestly wasn't sure he was ready to hear it. "What is it Jensen? Tell me, please?"

"Fuck. Okay before I tell you, the Doctor said the cuts aren't deep enough to scar, not all of them anyways. They uhh carved a word in to your chest Jared. I am so damn sorry I should have done more,  I should have protected you!"

Jared didn't have to know what word was now possibly permanently carved in to his flesh, he could take a guess. He knew that Amell was probably behind the attack and the reason why. He wasn't sure how many others helped him or who it could have been. It didn't matter, Jared was no longer safe at camp.

"This isn't your fault Jensen, the only blame goes to the people who did this to me. Did you find out who it was yet?"

"Yes. We searched the barracks and found Amell's pocketknife, idiot had his named carved on the side. We have no idea how he managed to sneak it past us and that is entirely on me. After we caught him he gave up the other two people who helped, Hartley and Ventimiglia. They've all been sent to juvy for what they've done to you. Your parents were also notified but your dad said being that your injuries weren't life threatening he wasn't coming. I'm so sorry Jay."

Jared knew his father hated him, why should he be surprised that he wasn't coming. It still hurt. He was hurt and in pain and right now he wanted to yell and cry and he just wanted his parents. He wanted someone there who cared about him. Granted Jensen was here but that was more out of his responsibility and more than likely the guilt he felt about the attack. Jared hadn't even realized he started to cry until he felt Jensen wiping away his tears.

"I'm here sweetheart, I am not going anywhere. And when you're ready to come back to camp you're staying with me. I don't care how unorthodox it is, I am never ever going to let anything like this happen to you again. And I'm sick of fighting this attraction I have towards you. I like you Jay, you're not only gorgeous but you're strong, and opinionated and you can finish that damn obstacle course faster than almost anyone I've ever seen. It's not going to be easy, we would have to be so careful but I want this, I want you. If that's still what you want?"

Jared couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jensen was doing a total 180, giving Jared everything he had thought about since the day he laid eyes on the man. Yea it would suck having to hide whatever was going to happen between them but it would be worth it. Jared had thought about the kiss they shared non stop over the last week and he wanted nothing more to see if a second kiss would live up to the memory of the first.

Jared waggled his pointer finger, indicating Jensen to come closer. As soon as the older man was within inches from Jared's face, he placed his hand behind Jensen's head and pulled him for a kiss. It was perfect, sweet and soft. Jensen ran his tongue over Jared's bottom lip before moving inside Jared's mouth. Their tongues tangled together as Jensen placed both of his hands on either side of Jared's face. They kept kissing until they heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm back with your medication and your dinner." The nurse from earlier winked at Jared before walking over and placing the tray of food down next to his bed. She then went about replacing the empty bag with a new one connecting to the I.V. as Jensen awkwardly stood next to him, looking anywhere but at the nurse. Once she was finished she told them the Doctor was on his way up so maybe they should try and keep Jared's heart rate down. With another wink, this time in Jensen's direction, she was gone.

"If we're going to do this we have to get better at being more discreet. I don't think she'll tell, she already thought you were my boyfriend when she came in. She told me you've been here since they brought me in, thank you Jensen. Thank you for being there for me." Jared was given a shy smile in return, God Jensen was so beautiful.

"I told you baby I'm not going anywhere. And yea maybe we should wait until we're alone for anything like that." Jensen looked over at the closed door and then quickly gave Jared a kiss on his lips, then his nose, and lastly his forehead. "Sorry couldn't help myself, had to get a few in to hold me over."

Just as Jared was about to reply the Doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Padalecki, I'm Dr. Parker. Can we speak in private for a moment?"

Jared shook his head, "No, anything you want to tell me you can say in front of him."

"Very well, have you been made aware of your injuries?"

Jared nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Well then I'm going to keep you overnight just to keep an eye on those ribs. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do for them, they need to heal on their own. I will be giving you a mild pain killer to help with any discomfort. I also want to make sure those cuts don't get infected and you're going to need someone once you are home to apply the cream I am going to give you and to also change the bandages."

"Don't worry Sir I'll help Jared in his recovery, anything that needs to be done just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Jared wasn't sure how he felt about Jensen seeing his mutilated body, especially since he himself hadn't seen the damage. But he was grateful none the less for Jensen's kind gesture.

"Very well. Other than that all you can do is rest, take it easy for the next few weeks. If any symptoms worsen or the cuts start to look infected please come back immediately. If you have no other questions I'll let you rest and I'll send a nurse in later to teach you how to care for the wounds." With that the Doctor exited the room.

"Don't worry Jay, I'll take care of you. I promise" One more kiss to his forehead. "Now rest. That's an order recruit!"

Jared laughed and closed his eyes, he would never disobey an order.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm going to try to get back to posting once or twice a week. Haven't gotten much feedback on the story thus far so I don't even know if it's any good or anyone is interested in me finishing it? IDK ::shrugs::

The next day Jensen took Jared back to camp. He had already taken it upon himself to gather all of the kids belongings and bring them in to the spare room of his house. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. As he unlocked his front door he couldn't help but think if this was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He turned around and Jared was smiling a big dimpled smile down at him and his worries melted away. This boy was worth the risk.

"I didn't give you much of a tour the last time you were here. Obviously this is the living room and over there is the kitchen." Jensen pointed as they moved further inside. "My room is over here on the left and yours is right next door. I already put your stuff away. You still have to eat your meals with the recruits but help yourself to anything I have in the kitchen, just don't tell anyone." Jared nodded his head.

"Thank you for doing this for me Sir. It means a lot to me especially knowing the consequences of me being here."

Jensen shook his head at the kid, "First of all when we are here alone, call me Jensen. And second, I am in charge here. My commanding officer was made aware of what happened and he knows you are staying here for the time being."

Jared limped closer to the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Can I still call you Sir in bed?"

The Sergeant placed his arms around the boys waist and leaned up closing the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on Jared's lips. "Mmm yea you can definitely still call me Sir in bed. But that's going to have to wait baby, you're still in pretty rough shape. You are going to have sit out of training for at least the next week or so."

"I am absolutely totally good with that. I mean the eye candy out there is pretty great but I don't mind taking a break from running that obstacle course."

Jensen laughed and dropped his arms from around the kids waist. "Come on lets go clean up your wounds and take a nap. Kane and Momoa can do without me for one more day." They both made their way in to the bathroom. Jared sat down on the toilet and was very focused on a spot in the corner of the room. 

"You gotta take your shirt off for this part Jay."

Jared started to blush and while normally Jensen would think it was adorable he could assume why the boy was hesitant to undress. Jared still hadn't looked at himself in a mirror, he had no idea of the disgusting word carved in to his body. Jensen knelt down on the floor and grabbed Jared's face with both hands. The kid was still avoiding eye contact, obviously embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sweetheart look at me, please?"

Jared shook his head and Jensen felt his heart break just a little. He saw the tears begin to form in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Jared I'm not going to pretend that this is going to be easy and I'm not going to say that it's okay because it's not. It is so far from okay! But none of this is your fault. And the word that they put on your body is in no way a reflection of who you are as a person. Even if they don't ever fully go away it doesn't change anything."

Jared jumped up making Jensen fall backwards on his ass. "It changes everything!" Jared pulled his shirt off and ripped the bandages off, glancing quickly in the mirror confirming what he already knew. They had cut the word fag in to his chest. He then turned back to Jensen. "They're right! I am a fucking fag! I am disgusting, inside and now on the outside thanks to them! Let's be honest Jensen this is going to scar, I'm going to have a permanent reminder on my body of what those assholes did to me. It changes everything!" He screamed as he turned and punched the wall. 

Jensen got up off the floor and pulled Jared in to his arms. The boy began sobbing, his body shaking with the force of it. Jensen rubbed one hand up and down Jared's back as he held the back of his head with his other hand. "Shhh baby. Come on my love you have to calm down, this isn't good for your broken ribs." But the tears didn't stop. Jensen knew he had to get him to calm down. He very gently scooped the recruit up in his arms bridal style and carried him in to his bedroom. He laid Jared down on his bed and climbed in right beside him. Jared immediately curled in to Jensen's body, laying his head on the mans chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around the boy and let him cry. He knew it had to be  hurting Jared's ribs but he needed to let this out.

Jared eventually calmed down, sniffling a bit instead of the full on sobs he started out with. Jensen had an idea and he hoped that it would help his boy. "Hey Jay? What's your opinion on tattoos?"

The kid lifted his head a bit to look at Jensen, "They're pretty awesome and kinda hot, why?"

"Well if it doesn't end up fully fading maybe you can get a tattoo to cover it up? It's just an idea."

Jared snuggled back in to Jensen and kissed him on his neck, "That's a really good idea Jen. I could get something big and bad ass like a tiger or some shit."

Jensen smiled, glad that Jared liked his idea. "Yea exactly. I know a really great tattoo artist, the guy that did all mine. I could talk to him once you're all healed up."

"You have tattoos? How many? Where?"

Jensen laughed, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now that you're a bit more calm can we go clean these up and bandage them. We can take a nap once we're finished?" He felt Jared nod against his chest. They both got up and made their way in to the bathroom. Jared took a seat once again on the lid of the toilet and let Jensen take care of everything. He could tell Jared was still nowhere close to being comfortable with anyone seeing the marks on his body but he hoped in time he would prove to the boy that he didn't care about them. Jared was still as beautiful as he was before. Jensen was going to do anything in his power to prove it.

Jensen worked in silence. Once he was finished he led Jared back to his bed. He knew he shouldn't move too fast with the younger man, that he should probably sleep in his own room but right now Jensen just wanted him close. He wanted to hold and protect this gorgeous boy. Jared once again curled around Jensen, with a kiss to the boys forehead the both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the new chapter, got a little busy during the end of the summer. I also kinda lost my motivation to write. I don't think I'm doing a very good job with this. I had a few ideas for this story but I think I might just wrap it up soon? I dont know =(

Jared woke up to a hand gently rubbing up and down his back and a soothing voice trying to calm him down. "Shh baby it was just a nightmare, you're okay. You're safe." Jared heard the voice repeating over and over. He hadn't even realized he had been dreaming. It all felt so real, he was reliving the attack again. It took him a minute to realize that the voice he heard was Jensen's. He was safe, in Jensen's bed. And they obviously both turned their nap in to a full nights sleep because the sun was starting to peak through the blinds.

He suddenly felt very embarrassed. He was almost 18 years old and yet he was so shaken by a stupid dream! And to make it even worse this beautiful older man had been a witness to it. Jared was certain Jensen would see him for the teenager he really was and kick him to the curb as soon as he was healed. Jared slowly moved out of Jensen's arms and sat up in the bed. He didn't want Jensen comforting him right now.

"Jay? Did I do something wrong?" Jensen asked as he placed a hand on the side of Jared's face to turn it towards the man.

Jared sighed, "No. You didn't. It's just me and my fucked up head. It's just, I don't want you seeing me like I'm some little kid who had a bad dream ya know?" Jared blushed as he finally made eye contact with Jensen. The older man shook his head before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Jared's lips.

"Jared you were brutally attacked. This isn't you having a bad dream because you watched a scary movie before bed. You have every right to have nightmares about this, it's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about." Jensen looked so sincere. Maybe Jared was overreacting. His head was so messed up since he woke up in the hospital. He just couldn't understand why someone like Jensen would waste their time on someone like Jared. Especially now, his mind and body were so broken. Who would want to be with someone like that?

"I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours and whatever you're thinking about I want you to stop. I know you're young but you'll be 18 soon..."

"Next week actually." Jared interrupted as he scooted over so he could lean his head on Jensen's shoulder. The man then wrapped an arm around Jared pulling him even closer.

"Next week? We're gonna have to do something special, just you and me. But like I was saying, you'll be 18 soon. I knew from day one how old you were and its a non issue to me. I like you Jared, way more than I should and your age isn't going to change that. Nor is what happened to you." Jensen ran his finger around the edge of the bandage. "I know we talked about it last night but seriously sweetheart, you're beautiful. These marks aren't going to change how I feel about you okay?"

Jared nodded slightly. It was really throwing him how self conscious he was now. Before the attack he was so sure of himself and how he looked. He knew he was hot and could get anyone he wanted with just a flash of his dimples. But now, he just wanted to run away and hide from the world. He was no longer that confident guy that he was when he arrived at camp.

"I have a feeling you don't really believe me? Can I show you that I'm serious about you, about us?" Jensen asked as he gently maneuvered Jared so the kid was laying on his back. Jensen began kissing Jared's jaw and worked his way down the boys neck. "You are gorgeous Jay. The second I stepped on that bus I knew I was in trouble. Couldn't take my eyes off of you. Your eyes. And that smile. Fuck baby."

Jared felt himself getting harder with each pass of Jensen's lips on his body. The older man was slowly working his way down his body, carefully avoiding the bruises from his broken ribs. When Jensen finally got down to right above Jared's pants, the other man looked up with a question in his eyes. Jared nodded. He wanted this, wanted Jensen so much.

Jensen slowly pulled down Jared's pants and boxers down until they were completely off. Jared suddenly felt a wave of self consciousness and went to cover himself but Jensen was faster. He grabbed Jared's cock in his hand and began to slowly lick around the tip with only his tongue. Jared loved the feeling of the mans tongue on him but he honestly couldn't wait to know what those plush pink lips were gonna feel like on him. Luckily he didn't have to wait long to find out because Jensen was suddenly swallowing him down. All of him. And Jared knew he wasn't small by any means. 

"Fuck. Jen this feels so good." Jared closed his eyes and grabbed fistfuls of the sheet he was laying on. This was definitely far from Jared's first blowjob but it was definitely the best one he's ever had. Nobody had ever been able to deep throat him the way Jensen was. Jared could definitely get used to this. He was so lost in the pleasure he was feeling that he didn't even notice that he was feeling sensations in a place other than his cock.

Jensen was eating him out and that was definitely a first for him. He'd never met anyone that was willing to try it. Jared could feel Jensen licking and sucking at his hole like he was starving for it and it was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt. "Jesus Christ Jensen. Your mouth! Oh my God! Nobody's ever done this before." Jared was panting.

"Yea? I'm the first person to ever eat this perky little ass sweetheart? Good. This ass is mine Jay!" Jensen made it a point to squeeze Jared's cheeks as he spoke. Jared couldn't form words so he just nodded as Jensen went back to work. He could feel that he was close to coming when he suddenly saw Jensen's arm moving back and forth. Jared realized that Jensen was jerking himself off while rimming him and that did it for Jared. He came untouched with a shout of Jensen's name.

Once the aftershocks of Jared's orgasm wore off, Jensen stood up and with one or two more tugs on his cock he was coming all over Jared. Further adding to the mess of cum already on the kids stomach. Jared closed his eyes and when he opened them again Jensen was there cleaning him off. The man tossed the wash cloth on the floor and got back in to bed. "Was that good baby?" Jensen asked with a smirk.

"I would like to start every morning like that, please and thank you."

Jensen laughed and pulled him in closer. Maybe Jensen was telling the truth, maybe what happened didn't have to change things.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it’s taken so long for an update. I just didn’t feel confident in my writing for a while. But I’m back and hoping to finish this soon!

Jared was laying in bed, Jensen’s bed, staring at the clock on the nightstand. He’d been living with Jensen for a week and they hadn’t progressed further than they did the first night he arrived. His sergeant was very clear about waiting until he was officially 18 before they had penetrative sex. 

Which is why Jared was watching the clock next to him, which now said it was 11:57pm. The second it hit midnight he was going to finally get Jensen to fuck him. He would officially be 18 and he didn’t want to wait until morning. 

Jensen was sleeping peacefully next to him. Jared carefully untangled his limbs from the other mans as he carefully crawled out from underneath the covers. Once he was free he grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand and dropped them on the bed. The boy stripped out of his briefs and kneeled on the bed who now had a perfect view of Jensen’s beautiful face and bare chest. 

Jared picked up the lube and coated two of his fingers with the slippery substance.  He reached behind himself and rubbed two fingers around his hole, teasing himself. He slowly let his middle finger slide inside. Jared worked his finger in and out as he watched his beautiful boyfriends sleep. They hadn’t had the official conversation yet but in his head Jared considered them boyfriends. 

As Jared added a second finger he couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth. He glanced over to the clock, it was past midnight. He was officially legal. Excitement and anticipation was coursing through Jared. He couldn’t wait to feel Jensen inside of him, connecting them in the most intimate way. 

Jared began working his fingers in and out faster and harder. When he brushed against his prostate he definitely couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped his lips.  He saw Jensen start to stir. “Jay? You ok? Is it another nightmare?” 

Jared laughed, “Definitely not a nightmare.”  

Jensen finally opened his eyes, green connecting with lust blown hazel. “Jared what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”

”Exactly. It’s passed midnight, it’s officially my birthday. I’m 18 now and I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. I knew you’d have to get up for training and we wouldn’t have been able to do this until you got home tomorrow night.” Jared pushed a third finger inside himself and groaned at the fullness of it. “I need you right now Jen. God please. I was working myself open for you.”

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared on to his lap. “Yea baby? You got your hole all wet and open for me?” Jensen whispered as he added his own finger in with Jared’s. “That’s so hot. We’re you going to wake me up? Or just get me naked and climb on top of me like you are right now and just slide down on my cock? Take what’s yours? Hmm?”

Jared just nodded. That pretty much was exactly what he had planned on doing. He hoped Jensen wouldn’t have been upset with him if he had followed through with that plan. He figured if the way Jensen was fingering him and the way he was looking at him right now was anything to go by, he’d have been very ok with the plan.

”Well go ahead Jay. Keep going. I want to feel this tight hole around me. Can’t wait to fuck this ass baby.” 

Jared didn’t hesitate. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed the condom. He ripped the foil packet with his teeth. He pulled his own fingers out of his ass so he could use both hands to put the condom on Jensen. The other man was still working his fingers inside Jared as he picked the lube up again and slicked up Jensen’s cock. 

The older man pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on Jared’s slim waist helping to lower Jared on to his rock hard dick. The boy took his time, adjusting to the size and length of the other man. Jared hadn’t told Jensen but this was his first time bottoming. Because of his size and height most guys he slept with wanted him to top. Secretly Jared had wished to find a man to top him, someone to be in control and manhandle him. 

When Jared had all of Jensen inside of him he began to slowly work his body up and down, simply enjoying the feeling of finally having this. Of feeling full and complete. This beautiful man underneath him was all he ever wanted. 

“God look at you sweetheart. You look so perfect riding me. Like you were made for me.” Jensen began slowly thrusting up in to white hot heat.

Jared leaned forward and kissed the other mans lips, working his tongue inside and around Jensen’s as he continued slowly making figure eights with his hips. It was slow, beautiful love making. It was everything Jared could have hoped for his first time. 

Jensen stilled Jared’s movements, he placed his hands on both sides of Jared’s face. “Happy birthday baby. I love you.” The older man whispered before suddenly rolling them over so Jared was underneath him. 

Jared immediately wrapped both of his legs around Jensen as the other man began fucking him, still keeping the pace nice and slow. Jared had wanted Jensen to lose control, to pound in to him and make him scream. But they had plenty of time for that. 

He was still stuck on Jensen saying that he loved him. Jared had never really loved someone before, besides his family and friends. Did he love Jensen? Was it too fast? Too soon?

He thought back on how amazing his life had been since meeting the Sergeant. How attentive he’d been, how sweet he was whispering things to Jared when he woke up from a nightmare. How much fun they had at night when Jensen would get home and they’d cook and watch tv or play video games. He loved waking up every morning with strong arms around him, keeping him safe. He couldn’t imagine not waking up to this beautiful man every day. And he hoped he’d never have to find out what life without Jensen would be like now that he had him. 

“I love you too Jensen.”

The other man smiled so big it made his eyes crinkle. In that moment Jared fell just a little bit more. 

 


End file.
